Enzo and Caroline : Save me Gorgeous
by Kolvina12345
Summary: Enzo gets captured by Tripp but Caroline saves him with a little twist. Enzo has a werewolf bite. Will Enzo survive? Will Caroline be able to save him. Enzo/Caroline Kol/Davina Bonnie/Damon Klaus/Hayley/Cami. Rated M in later chapters


The Vampire Diaries Fanfiction

_**Chapter 1 : Where is Enzo?!**_

_Caroline's POV_

I still cant believe Enzo ran I mean, everyone run out on me Stefan, Tyler, an Klaus I guess I should be used to this now, it just Enzo doesn't seem like a guy who would run. I have to admit I am worried about him. I Better call him. Again.

_Enzo where are you? Call me!_

I call him again getting worried more every second.

_Enzo, I am going to kill you where are you?!_

_Enzo!_

_I am on my way._

I leave my 4 message knowing he is in trouble because he always, I mean always answers my calls. I am stressing, I call Matt and see if he has seen Enzo.

Hey Matt I say cherrfully with a bit of worry on my voice.

Hey Care, are you okay? Matt asked worried standing away from Tripp where he has Enzo captured.

Do you know where Enzo is? I am starting to worry.

Yeah, about that Care, Tripp captured him Matt admits.

What?! Oh my god, is he okay?

It is bad, Caroline. He is torturing him trying to get your names, he hasn't talked.

He wont Caroline says sighing. He has been far more tortured before.

Okay but he is going to kill him soon if he doesn't talk.

Where is he?! I demand.

Care Mat warns. It is dangerous.

I don't give a crap. Where is he?!

You know that abandoned place in the North East cemetery.

Yeah?

He is there. BE careful.

I will Matt, thank you.

Stefan POV

I know Caroline will probly hate me if she finds out that I gave Enzo over to Tripp, I hope to god she doesn't find out cause I know she will never will never forive me for either hings if she finds out. Its just killed Ivy, I know he did it for Carline but still. I just hate him, I don't know how Caroline can protect him he is a phycopath. I called Tripp and apartently if he doesn't tell him he is going to shot werewolf venom in him, and kill him. Then he can kill him and Caroline cant stop him.

Enzo POV

It is funny how this bastard Tripp thinks he can get information out of me but I know one thing for sure I would never ever give up Gorgeous name.

What are therw names ? Tripp asks shotting me with wodden bullet but I make no noise this is nothing compaired to what I went through.

I will give you one more try, this is werewolf venom if you don't tell me I will shot you with this and you will die Tripp threathen Enzo thinking Tripp will tell him.

Not a chance in bloody hell, mate Enzo saysfor the first time thinking of his Gorgeous knowing he will die but I will do anything to protect her, even if that means dying.

I heat someone shotting something and then everything went black.

Caroline POV.

I hear a branch crack heading toward where Enzo is and surprisingly I see my Ex best friend Stefan Salvotore.

Stefan, what are you doing here? I hiss at him.

You cant go in Caroline just let him die he deserves it. I know you hate me for turning him in Stefan starts to say but gets inturrepted by Caroline.

What?! You turned him in Caroline says getting madder and madder evey second.

He killed Ivy Stefan says mad that she is defending him.

That doesn't mean he deserves to die Stefan. God for so long I wanted Damon and Bonnie to come back so, I could have my best friend back. But Stefan this version of you Caroline says. I don't even reconise.

Care, please forgive me Stefan begs.

I don't know if I can but if you help me ave Enzo, that might help.

Caroline, I am sorry but I cant help. I am so sorry.

Goodbye Stefan Caroline says saying goodbye knoeing she lost her best friend for good.

Care, Caroline Stefan says shouting afyter her but Caroline says talking not looking back not even looking back.

I look in the window and see Enzo unconious. I gsp surprised to see him like that, I try opening the door but it is soaked with vervain. I hiss with pain but I finially manage to open the door to save Enzo.

Enzo, enzo I say shouting slapping his face hard.

Miss me, Gorgeous? Enzo says smirking at her.

Oh get over you self, drink Caroline says biting her wrist offering it to him. Oh quit being a baby and just drink me blood.

Enzo heisently brings Caroline's wrist up to his lip drinking. Ok, we need to get out of here before- Caroline satarts to say but sees the werewolf venom bite. Wh… What happened?!

Well Blondie, he was able to get werewolf venom from a werewolf and managed to inject it in me so, I am dying.

No, no I refuse to Exept this look at me I say to Enzo turning his head so he is looking into my eyes. I will save you come on lets get to my house. Okay?

Okay.

At Caroline house…

Enzo, I am going to make a quick phone call, okay?

Okay Gorgeous Enzo says trying but failing miserable to smirk.

Okay I can do this just ask Klaus to come down to a town I said I never ever wanted him to be in again. Okay this is it wish me luck someone. I quickly fial Klaus number before I lose the confidents to do so. Ring, Ring, Ring.

Hello Love Klaus says surprised to hear from Caroline so soon.

Klaus I says chocking on my tears.

What is wrong, darling? Klaus ask glancing back at Kol and Davina who are celebrating him coming back from the dead alive in Kaleb's body.

My friend. His name is Enzo he was captured and he was shot with werewolf venom. I hope this isn't too much to ask but do you mind coming down to Mystic Falls to heal him? Please! Caroline asks practically begging him. Caroline knows its bad because he is starting to say maggie's name over and over again.

Okay Caroline, im on my way.

Thank you Caroline says hanging up going back over to Enzo. Enzo hey its me Caroline

Gorgeous Enzo manages to get out sweating like crazing his face extremely pale. . What is happening to me?!

You have werewolf venom in you but the cure is on its way, okay? Just hang in there Enzo you will be fine.

I am going to kill Stefan bloody Salvotore Enzo spat out.

Get in line! Caroline says under her breathe mad that Stefan would do this to Enzo. Her new best friend.

Bringing the claws out, Ah.

Shut up.

Enzo starts getting into a coughing fit and as he starts to cough you can see the blood coming out of his mouth. Oh my god Enzo Caroline says cleaning the blood off of him.

Goldilocks I will be fine Enzo says trying to calm her down.

Here you are dying and I am havinf a meltdown!

Its okay Gorgeous I don't mind atleast if I die, I will die with my only true friend by my side enzo says looking up at Caroline with hope and admirement.

I smile weakly at Enzo taking his hand in mine.

Just so you know, you are my best friend and I could not have gone through these months without you help.

Are you sure he is coming, is he really that relible?

Ehh.. Caroline says srugging.

Well thanks for the support love. Is this you friend Enzo, right?

Yes mate nice to meet you..?

Klaus, Klaus Michaelson Klaus says introducing himself.


End file.
